Love can be dangerous
by killer43penguin
Summary: After gongman city, po wonders about his life while tigress cant shake a new feeling that she cant understand with song comming to claim her panda and a new villain comming, but is he a villain or a hero?
1. A normal day?

Hello people of what happening? This is my first story online so I don't expect this to be good right off the bat. Just wait until the next chapter. I just want to thank Lady Shadow92 for some help. She earned the praise.

I do not own kung fu panda.

Love Can Be Dangerous

It was another day in the Valley of peace after the furious five and the dragon warrior came back from gongman city and the celebration died down, master shifu, the grand master has given his students one week to recover from the devastated mission to save china and kung fu . The streets where starting to show life as workers and merchants start to arrive. Mostly all children where in bed too tired to wake up. Even our heroic saviors at the jade palace where sound asleep. Well almost all of them.

Jade palace kitchen

Po woke up bright and early ready to see what the world brings today by going to see his father at the noodle shop. But before he left he made his secret ingredient soup for his comrades. While cooking he couldn't help but wonder what each of them is going to be doing on their day off. After finishing cooking he got the bowls and started to pour the golden liquid with a big bowl of bean buns and dumplings. He watched in approval at his masterpiece and left a note in the table to tell his friends where he was just in case they were looking for him or if there was trouble. After placing the note in the table he turned around and left the jade palace.

After walking for a couple of minute's po enters the noodle shop and is so happy to be back.

"Hey dad you awake yet?" Po called then was greeted by two feathered hands hugging him.

"Po, it's good to see you son, My goodness look at you once a small panda now a big strong man." Mr,Ping said still remembering when po was just a small cub.

"Come on dad, I'm still going to be your little panda cub." Po said while a smile came to his face.

"I know son but come let's get the soup ready for today." Mr. Ping said while getting the pot in the fire. Po was taking all the ingredients out and washing them and taking out chopping boards and knives. Until his father said something that made him drops the pots and pans.

"So po, when can I be expecting to see my future daughter in-law?"

With an embarrassed face po could only come back to his serious tone "Dad I don't know when I'm going to meet her but when I do I will know with a spark in her soul, I don't know when that will happen but when it does happen I will be sure to bring her here to the noodle shop for our date" Now let's get ready for the busy day ahead of us.

"Ok my son let's get the noodles ready". But for one sly goose this was not over. Then an idea hatched in his head and soon it will be in effect.

At the jade palace in the Student barracks, Tigress room.

She was twisting and turning with a small growl escaping her lips as she was dreaming of Gongman city. The once proud tigress master of the tiger style was chained up with her comrades and they were mourning their friend's death. Po the dragon warrior and friend was dead. "I can't believe he's dead. There was so much that I wanted to say to him and now I'll never get the chance." Tigress kept on repeating the words in her head.

Don't worry little kitty, you will soon join your precious panda in the afterlife, right after I kill all your friends. Lord Shen kept saying in victory.

Do I dare watch? I can't live in a world without him. We need him, I need him. Maybe he's waiting for us. No never think that tigress. This is po we are talking about, you know "the awesome warrior who defeated Tai-Lung." He can't be dead. He wouldn't leave me. With one slash of Shen's blade, Tigress was now covered in blood. Dripping down her face was her sister's viper blood. Then the rest of her friends. This isn't real. "He defeated you and your armada and will come for us." I tried convincing myself by yelling at Shen.

"Then you are a fool and will die a terrible death." Shen said while raising his weapon.

"Tigress wake up".

In the real world

Viper went to go and get breakfast when she heard tigress screaming in her sleep. She walked in her room and listen more carefully before going inside.

"No please spare my friends" Tigress said in a heart breaking voice.

Viper didn't let anything stop her now after she hears that. As soon as she entered the room viper saw tigress shuffling in the bed while talking. Viper quickly decided she needed to wake up before something bad happens, so she put her tail on tigress's shoulder and started to move her. It didn't work for the first few minutes, then viper got all the courage she needed and slapped her in the face while screaming "Tigress wake up".

With a flash tigress regain consciousness and was breathing hard and fast as if she had been running. Tigress took one moment to look where she was and she let out a deep breath until her eyes saw the serpent next to her with her, she didn't even care about how she looked at her but tigress just hugged viper while sobbing and tears threatening to come out of her eyes. Viper put her tail behind tigress and started to rub her back trying to comfort the tiger. After a moment tigress finally spoke.

"Viper it was awful. Shen, he won. All of us died even po and he saved me from last. Killing all of you in front of me then about to end my misery." Tigress said while her hug became tighter and squeezing the air out of the serpent.

Um tigress you know I am there for you but can you please let go you are starting to kill me. Viper said as all her air was depleted from her body.

Oh. Sorry sister I don't know my own strength sometimes. Tigress said as she finally let go of viper.

Viper didn't hesitate and started to breath heavily and gasping for air.

After a minute has gone by tigress was the first to break the silence.

Why does my face hurt? She asked while rubbing the now sore check. When she touched it tigress let out a small sight of pain and looked at viper who was now scared and nervous.

W..W..Well you see when I was trying to wake you up I couldn't, so I thought that if I hit you, you would wake up. And you did. Viper said while slowly backing away not wanting to get beaten by the tiger.

Tigress thought about what she said and was thinking about what to do. Should I thank her for waking me up? Or do I say thank you then beat her? But she couldn't bring herself to hurt her sister so she thought of something to tell her.

Its ok viper I'm not going to hurt you. Even if it does hurt you did help me out of that horrible nightmare so thank you. Tigress said while looking at her and she could see that viper was thinking if this was a trick or not? But decided to take a rick and said "your welcome I guess, but if this is a trick I'm not going to go easy on you in the future."

Tigress only smirked at the comment viper just said. What can she do that will upset me?

So…. Do you want to go get breakfast? Viper said trying not to be rude but her stomach was grumbling so much that they could have mistaken that of po's. Tigress again couldn't help but smirk and give a small laugh and said "ok po, let's go get breakfast".

Viper didn't like that comment but she was extremely hungry since she didn't have dinner last night since they came back from their long journey. So she just ignored it and walked over to the kitchen.

Upon arriving they are met with a buffet with dumplings, noodle soup, tofu, bean buns, cinnamon buns, and eggrolls.

Both the masters mouths where watering with anxiousness and wondering what are they going to eat first. Viper immediately went for the cinnamon buns and the smell was amazing. Tigress wanted to eat but she was going to get the tea ready, but to her surprise the kettle was already made with jasmine, green tea bags on the counter.

Wow po really outdid himself today. Viper said while taking eggrolls and dumplings.

Tigress was trying to figure why did po do this for them and where was he? Did you see po when you got up viper?

Viper was stuffing her face and was struggling to talk, all she could do was move her head saying no. As soon as she swallowed viper looked at the teapot and in front of it was a note.

"Hey tigress I think po left us a note." Viper said as she looked at the note.

"To my friends, here is a good breakfast to celebrate our great victory. I could not be here because I want to spend my free day with my dad in the noodle shop. So don't worry I will be fine but if there is trouble come get me so I can help. Well I guess I'll see all of you later.

Goodbye

Po"

Well he is with his father down in the valley. So we can relax and enjoy our day off. Right? Viper said while looking at her friend. Tigress wasn't paying that much attention on her green friend but on po and what could happen in the valley.

"Tigress"

Huh. What happened? Tigress said as viper shook her tail in front of tigress to get her attention.

Are you ok tigress? You seem distracted today.

I'm ok viper I think I'll just eat tofu and go to the valley and look around, maybe I could get a new weapon. Viper just sighs as she couldn't believe her sister was going to buy weapons again instead of buying clothes like girls usually do.

"No, you know what tigress today you and me are going shopping for something new other than weapons and training gear."

"What but viper I don't need nothing more than some shuriken and new training gear." Tigress said only because she never went clothes shopping before especially if it's for girl clothes.

"I will not take no for an answer tigress besides you owe me for getting you up from that nightmare." Viper said still holding her ground.

"But you smacked me in the face in order to do that."Tigress said getting a little annoyed and still feeling the sting on her cheek.

"But you said you were still thankful that I had to do that. Besides this could be a new experience for you." Viper said still not trying to get ripped to shreds by her sister's claws.

Sighing tigress couldn't help but admit defeat. Alright only one pair of clothing and no make-up.

Viper didn't want to push her luck so she took what she could get and started dragging her to the market place while tigress was thinking this is going to be a bad idea.

Meanwhile in the noodle shop.

While po was busy with the customers, he didnt see his father take out a scroll and ink.

"Im sorry po, but this is for your own good. Soon i will see my son get married." And with that he rolled it up and handed it to a delivery carrier and told her to take it to the ladies of the shade camp for a woman name song, then gave the owl a few coins and left to help his son again.

End of chapter 1

Wow not bad i might say for newbie.

I just want to say that this is just one of many other chapters that are going to be made. And don't worry about the new characters that will appear soon. And I will not say when the new character will come. If you have suggestions just send a message.


	2. Dark Chapter

I want to thank the people who responded to the story. You are awesome, and a special thanks to LadyShadow92 for the inspirations and help making this story. Well a new chapter today, hope you like it.

I don't own kung fu panda.

After walking for a while down the thousand steps tigress finally got her composure and her hand back from viper and was walking at her own speed.

What am I going to do? I mean I am grateful that she woke me up from that terrible nightmare but the price was a smack in the face, but either way if she tries to get me to try make-up on I will just leave then and there. Ok this is ridiculous tigress. ASK A QUESTION. Tigress thought.

"So…. What are we going to get in the valley viper?" Tigress asked out of curiosity and fright since she didn't know what to expect from the sneaky tree snake.

"Well I saw this amazing shoes that will work for you, then there is this dress, and some new pants…" Viper kept talking but tigress wasn't listening. She stopped when she heard dress.

Tigress Thoughts

Ok calm down tigress, maybe you can make a run for it. Viper maybe able to keep up with you but you can outrun her any day. No but that won't work, if I escape today then when will just continue to annoy me until I break. Sigh. Might as well get this torment of shopping over with then I can continue with my training.

And then we can go eat at the noodle shop. Viper finished with a smile on her face and a sinister one by the way she is looking at tigress.

Wait what? Damn was I thinking to myself all the time while she was talking, again? Alright tigress just say alright and continue.

"Alright Viper lets go and do all that." Great and she will never know what I was not paying attention.

She wasn't paying attention again. Alright still good, I can put my plan into action just as soon as we get to the noodle shop. Oh I just wish she will not kill me for tricking her later on.

Once they have reached the bottom viper took no time than to tell tigress that the first place they were going was the tailor to get some measurements for a new training uniform for tigress.

It wasn't that tigress wasn't grateful for new training clothes but before she could stop herself she just had to ask.

"Um, viper I thought you said we were getting regular clothes. Why am I being fitted for a new uniform?"

Viper was trying not to tell her the true reason but she knew tigress and what could happen so the sinister snake told in a sympathetic tone.

"Well I know what I said tigress but I figured that if you were coming with me then I could at least get you something you would love. But if you don't want new training clothes then we could move on to the shoe merchant. Viper said while giving her back to tigress so she couldn't see her wicked smile on her face.

"No I am grateful, but nothing to fancy alright. And I want to be able to have my flexibility and my momentum, alright? Tigress asked the female fox who was wearing silk pants that where lime green and tunic that finished by her waist line. With a foreign accent she said sweetly

"Calm down darling I am the best with military and training clothes. I will make you a uniform that will feel light as air but very durable. So any specific color you want it in?" She said with a smile.

"Well if you can just use the colors I am wearing that would be great but if I would have to choose then I would want a dark red to be hard to detect. And black for the pants please." Tigress said already picturing what her new training uniform would look like.

"Alright and what about any symbols? I can do tiger and dragons also some words on the uniform if you wish." The fox said while taking tigress measurements.

"No, nothing like that maybe just the exact patterns of the flowers then I would very much appreciate it."

"Ok then master tigress I will have this done in a day or two. Come by tomorrow and I will show you your new uniform." The fox said in a cheery tone.

"Alright so how much will that be?" Even though viper invited her to the market tigress still liked to pay for her things even if it is a present.

"Free of charge. It would be and honor to be making a uniform for the great Master Tigress who save china from that evil peacock in gongman city. And besides I always wanted to make something for my idol." The fox said with a smile.

Then I am honored to have you make my new uniform for me Ms.…?

"Oh silly me. My name is Zhànshì, but everyone calls me Hannah."

"Alright Hannah then we shall leave you to your work while I and master viper continue our shopping.

Goodbye and we shall see you tomorrow." Tigress said while leaving the shop with viper.

But as soon as they got out of the shop Hannah closed the door with lock and left to the back of the store. Taking out a red stone from her pocket and a bright light shined. And out came a hooded figure that was armed to the teeth. The only thing you can see was her eyes that burned fiery red. The figure then walked to a storage closet and when she opened the door, all that was seen was the fox knocked out and tied to a post. The figure slowly made its way to the fox and splashed her with a cup of water close to the fox.

With a powerful and frightful voice the figure then said "Wake up Hannah, you got a job to do and if you are stupid enough to run away I won't hesitate to use this. She pulled out a katana blade from her sleeve and put it on the fox's check and running the blade up and down to make sure she felt the blade and the sharpness of it.

With a weak voice Hannah said. "Alright, just don't kill me please." Filled with terror in her voice.

Good girl. Here, the figure then cut her hands and legs free. "Here now make this uniform for the master and we won't have a problem. But I need you to make specific modifications to it. Here I'll show you."

And then the rest of the day Hannah was working on the uniform but was tired and couldn't work on under the conditions but she was smart enough to know if she complained then BOOM, a corpse in the middle of the shop. While Hannah was working on the uniform the strange figure used the shift stone again and this time she changed into a cheetah and saw a pig merchant and thought it would be a good idea to have someone outside. So with this cheetah she had a red dress that showed her breast that where perked and her gorgeous ass that no man could resist. She turned to Hannah and said with a murderous tone "Move from this spot and I will slit your throat just enough to keep you alive and I will make you clean you own blood while you die, got it?"

Hannah has never been scared in her life. The only thing that she could do was nod yes and continued on the uniform.

The figure the smiled and walked out of the shop and being careful that no one was around or else they could see the fox. No one was around so the cheetah walked over to the pig merchant and put her chest in the cart to show of her breast making the pig go wild. But then with a lustful voice she told the pig. "I'm sorry to bother you sir but my shop is having trouble with a window opening and I need a big strong man to open it. If you help me then I can think of a way to repay for your services." She ended the conversation with licking her lips slowly and winking at the pig.

Without missing a heartbeat the merchant said yes and started walking towards the shop. Once there he opened the door and saw the fox. He turned to look at the cheetah but she punched him square in the face and knocked him out. Then picked the merchant and dragged him inside the shop.

"Don't worry Hannah I have use for this disgusting piece of trash so I won't kill him." The figure then took out the shift stone and turned to the pig merchant with his brown robe and hat. "Now keep him here and again. Any attempt to run away and I will find you and kill you executioner style and send your head to your family." While giving a smile so scary that it would make tai-lung wet his pants. Again shaken up and mustering enough courage to say yes.

With that the impostor left but not before locking all the exits from the building and putting a sign outside saying closed for renovations. With a wicked laugh she left to the merchant's booth and started rolling it away.

The target was master tigress. Thankfully she didn't have to push too far, watching the tiger move to the noodle shop the pig threw the cart with all her strength and was moving fast. Too fast that tigress didn't see it, but to her surprise po pushed her out of the way but sadly the warrior couldn't even block the cart and it collided with him.

The cart was packed with weapons that a box filled with war hammers fell on po's head knocking him unconscious while the cart did damage to his stomach and chest. A few cuts but then there was a dagger sticking out of his side and was letting blood seep out of the body.

Tigress upon regaining herself looked at po and was in shock and horror. The dragon warrior was down and was losing a lot of blood. The only thing that tigress did was cradle po in her arms while yelling for a healer. Viper ran to po's side but then looked at the direction the cart came from. And soon enough she saw the pig running. With a hateful gaze viper slithered towards the pig, but not before the other members of the furious five showed up asking a lot of questions. Without answering any of their questions viper went to crane and told him to take her airborne.

"What? Viper po is hurt, I don't think now is a good time to ask for a ride." Crane said in a shocked but yet annoyed that his friend asked such a thing."

SMACK

Crane was holding his cheek while viper looked at him in a hateful way. "I don't want a ride you idiot, the person who did this is getting away. NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TAKE ME AIRBORNE!" Viper was not mad at crane but at the person who did this to po. Too much adrenaline was coursing through viper and she needed to react, no time for thinking just action.

Crane didn't need any more talking he just did what viper asked and where now in the air.

With her vision she saw a figure running fast. It was the pig that did this.

"Crane he's there, Dive."

With a dive crane was going faster and faster every second until crane pulled up and was barely touching the ground. They were close to the culprit and they were going to bring him to justice. But what the pig did next surprised them.

The pig jumped and did a tornado 360 kick to crane.

In one second crane was on his back and viper was on the ground. The pig walked up to her and got on one knee with an evil smile.

"Don't worry master viper, his death will make some people very happy." And then lifted up his fist and punched the tree snake knocking her out. But the pig looked around and no one was there and no one was. So she took out the shift stone and turned back to the fox and was carrying both crane and viper to the others who where in the hospital. After handing both warriors to the doctors she just turned back and headed for the shop.

Returning to the shop the figure though of her plan today."The plan is working. Soon father, it will happen and things will go back to the way things where."

End of chapter 2

Damn. I am impressed myself even when I made this I couldn't believe it. So anyways if any opinions or comments don't hesitate to ask.

And for those who dont know Zhànshì means warrior.


	3. Good News or Bad News?

OK. This is what's going to happen. Song won't be appearing until next chapter, I know you all want to see her now but I have my reasons for doing this. For now enjoy a curve ball.

I don't own kung fu panda

After the accident tigress was yelling for a healer, her friend was hurt and was bleeding due to the dagger in his side. She didn't know what to do, for the first time in her life tigress was scared.

Tigress thoughts

"What do I do? Come on po wake up and show me that warm smile that makes everyone smile. Open your eyes or show signs of life." Just please be ok. Tigress said as she held po close to her arms.

"I can't take this anymore." Tigress said as she carried po in her back being careful not to cause any damage to his wound. "We are going to get you fixed po, I swear it." With a look of confidence and determination on her face she was not going to let her friend die.

Tigress thoughts

I lost him once in gongman city and he almost lost me, I will not let that happen again.

With all her speed she took po all the way to the hospital kicking the doors down and screaming I NEED A HEALER! The nurses put to on the gurney and pushed po away into another room while shutting the door in front of tigress. All she could do now was wait and pray to all the gods that po will pull through.

"Po. Where is my son?!" Mr. Ping yelled out.

He saw tigress moving back and forth with a worried look. It was then that she saw Mr. Ping and walked towards him.

"He is still with the healers and they aren't letting us see him now but hopefully it will be soon." Tigress trying to show a smile but couldn't, she didn't know if she can now that this has happen.

Mr. Ping's thoughts

Wow. She saved my son by bringing him here. And the look in her eyes, I've seen that before, she must love my son. Mr. Ping thought then he remembered the note he sent to song. I wonder if now was bad idea to send that scroll to song was. Maybe not. He said showing a frown thinking what master tigress or po will say about this.

Tigress aw the frown but chose to ignore it since she had a bigger issue to deal with.

Just then a figure walked through the doors with viper and crane in her shoulders.

"What happened?" Shifu said as he just showed up and saw two of his students unconscious and one was missing in action.

"Tigress give me a status update." Shifu tried to maintain his composure but is failing.

"Well master, me and viper where in the valley shopping for new clothes and weapons and such, while po was spending his free day with his father in the noodle shop, but then someone pushed a weapons cart towards me but I didn't see it, somehow po pushed me out of the way and saved me but he took the damage and has a dagger in his side and lost consciousness automatically. That's when the other came and viper took crane airborne to find the person responsible for this."

"Hm. That is a very unfortunate tale tigress but all we can do now is wait and treat our comrade's wounds." Shifu said in a serious tone.

Tigress only nodded her hear as a nurse came through the door walking towards the other two unconscious masters.

"What happened to them?"

When she said this tigress looked at the person who brought her friends and saw that it was Hannah, the same fox who is making her uniform.

"Hannah?" Tigress said not believing who it was.

"Oh master tigress, I didn't think I would see you until tomorrow." The fox said.

"Excuse me? I asked what happened to the masters."

"Well as I was walking to get more wool for the uniform I'm making for master tigress, I saw both masters chasing a pig who looked evil. I hid behind the cart and saw with horror as the pig knocked both of them out with amazing kicks and then ran away. I then left my hiding spot to look at the master who were unconscious and then I carried both of them here." The fox said in a frightful and worried look in her face.

"Well put them on the bed and we will have a healer look at them later." With a few more steps Hannah put both of the masters in separate beds and bid all the other masters goodbye and left.

As soon as she left a doctor came out of po's room and walked towards the masters with a look of astonishment and a smile on his face.

"Masters we have news of the dragon warrior, but I can't believe it. When we removed the dagger from the dragon warrior we discovered that he had something inside of him, he had a bug inside of him that was slowly killing him from the inside. This is a very rare bug that we thought that was extinct years ago, a centipede so small that it kills its host from the inside by eating its organs and eventually traveling the body until it reaches the host's heart and eats it. If it wasn't for that dagger the dragon warrior would have been dead in a few days." The doctor said in an astonished tone.

The other masters couldn't help but stare as if all life depended on it. If the cart would have never hit po then he would have died from the centipede inside of him in a few days. Then the doctor move to the other two masters who were still knocked out and started to examine them.

"By the way, the dragon warrior is fine now and you can go and see him now." The doctor said with a smile and continued his examination.

The rest of the masters didn't miss a heartbeat and went inside the room to look at po. He was still unconscious but still breathing. Everyone sigh in relief and was happy to see the big lovable panda still with them. Tigress went by his side and hold his paw with hers trying to see if po can react to touch. But as soon as she did this she felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Nothing. She let go of him and took a lotus position next to his bed trying to calm down. After a few minutes of watching the sleepy panda monkey was the first to speak up.

"I got five almond cookies saying he wakes up tomorrow morning." Monkey said with a look of certainty while looking at mantis.

"I say he wakes up noon tomorrow." Mantis knew this was in the bag as po always wakes up as soon as the gong rings.

"Both of you are so immature, I say he wakes up tonight and I'll bet a week off of training." Shifu said with an amused look. Both monkey and mantis where talking lowly and decided to figure out what their masters trick was.

"So what will happen if po does wake up tonight?"

"Both of you will clean the entire jade palace from top to bottom and will rearrange the 1000 scrolls of kung fu with no breaks." Shifu said with an evil grin on his face. He knew their stupidity will make them take the bet and for that they must be punished by cleaning the jade palace.

"You're on." Both monkey and mantis said in unison as they shook shifu's hand while saying it will be a good week off from training with big smirks on their faces.

Tigress just tried to ignore her friends as they were betting again. And continued trying to meditate but couldn't because she was worried about po.

"Alright students, the dragon warrior needs his rest and we need to go and eat. So let us return to the jade palace and have dinner." Shifu said and monkey and mantis ran through the door fast but when shifu looked at tigress he saw that she would not move. After thinking things through shifu spoke to tigress.

"If you want you can stay with him for tonight my daughter."

Tigress shot her eyes opened and looked at shifu. Did he said I can spend a night with po and more importantly, called me his daughter?

After a few seconds passed tigress looked at shifu with thankful eyes.

"Thank you father." Tigress said with a smile. All her life she wanted someone to call a family and now shifu was giving her that opportunity. Today might have been a bad day because of po and his condition but it ended with a smile.

With that said shifu left but not before Mr. Ping walked in the room and looked at tigress.

"Thank you for saving my son Master Tigress." He said with a smile on his face.

"You are welcome Mr. Ping but I just hope he pulls through." Tigress said as she let out a sigh and looked at po again.

I think now is a good time to tell her ping. Mr. Ping thought mentally and called upon the master.

"Master tigress?"

Tigress looked at him again and saw that he wanted to talk to her about something important judging by the expression on his face.

"Yes?" Tigress said with an uncertainty in her voice.

"I would like to talk to you about po." He pulled up a seat and tigress soon followed and got a seat herself.

"You know a parent can be protective of their children and would do anything to keep them from danger, correct?" He said and looked at a confused tiger. She just shrugged it off and nodded. "Well when he came back from defeating that evil peacock, he told me how he almost died. I couldn't imagine my life without po there to be with me. Then he told me that he wants to find a special someone to be with but…"

Tigress couldn't help but start to get nervous thinking that there was a woman who would come and take po away from her and her friends but didn't let it show she just raise an eyebrow and tried to get the goose to continue. "But..."

"But, you must understand that when po was little no girl wanted to be with him, so I tried to shield him from love because I couldn't see his heart get broken. But now I can see that someone cares about my son. I would be honored if that person was you to make my son happy." Mr. Ping finished but he saw that tigress's cheeks were turning red that you can see through her fur.

"Um….. Mr. Ping I enjoy the company of you son but I don't think I see him as that. But I don't even know my own feeling for him."

As soon as Mr. Ping heard this he wanted to hit the tiger in the head with a spoon he keeps under his arms.

"However." Tigress said while looking at the ground.

This cause the goose to stop and looked at the tiger.

"I need time to figure my feeling towards him, I don't want to get your hopes up and I don't want to break your son's heart either. So I will think about this and in time I can give him my answer." Tigress said looking at the goose who was now smiling at her.

"Of course, I'll just leave you two alone. And if po wakes up tell him not to scare me like that." Mr. Ping finished then walked back home.

Po was moving from side to side while groaning and mumbling words.

Tigress tried to sleep but couldn't, she needed to check on po but when she did she heard po mumble again. That got her up and made her move next to po. This was the first time he said something since he was unconscious.

"Hmm…save tigress, protect her."

While tigress hear that she was curious as to what he was talking about.

Tigress thoughts.

Do I try to wake him or do I let him sleep?

But she god her question when po started to wake up. Slowly but surely.

After couple of minutes po had adjusted to the darkness and saw tigress but he looked around and saw that he wasn't in his room at the jade palace.

"Where am I?" was all he could say. He was still tired but was greeted by a hug from master tigress.

"Po you're alright." Tigress said as tears threatened to escape her eyes. She wrapped her arms around po and was so happy to see him alive.

"Tigress?"

Po's thoughts

Am I alive or dead? I hope I'm alive because I can't abandoned my friends or my dad. Be sure po, tell tigress what's going on.

"Hey tigress, what's going on?"

Tigress stopped hugging po and was face to face. That's when she explained the story to po. Through the story po was relived but at the same time scared about the insect inside of him. When tigress finished the story she hugged to again. Then punched him in the arm.

Owww. Po was in terrible pain from the hit since tigress used half of her strength.

"What was that for?" po said wincing in pain.

"That is for scaring me and the rest of us." Tigress said in a mad tone.

"Hey I couldn't help that cart just about to hit you, and besides that was my choice not yours." Po said in a serious tone.

"I am very aware of that and I thank you for saving me. But if I may ask. Why did you do it? If tigress needed to search her feelings then maybe she can with the answer.

"Well to be honest I was actually running late to get a new shipment of pots and pans from the docs. I must have tripped and pushed you out of the way." Po said trying to show no signs of lie but that wasn't the truth. He was going to greet viper and tigress until he saw the cart so he just pushed tigress out of harm's way to protect her.

"Alright, well for what it's worth, thank you." Tigress finished giving po a genuine smile. But when tigress looked in po's eyes she needed to be close to him.

"Well it's a long way to the jade palace, Goodnight dragon warrior." Tigress turned around and then heard po.

"Wait."

Po's thoughts

I can't send her this time of night. Maybe if I move enough I can make space for her on the bed.

"Yes?" tigress knew po wouldn't send her home at this time at night but she needed to spend the night with him, to make sure he was alright. She turned around and saw po move to the left side of the bed with a blush on his face.

"Well…y-you can s-s-stay here with m-m-me tonight if you w-want." Po was thinking he was going to get a beating of a life time. This was tigress the toughest person he ever met and he's asking her to sleep with him. He closed his eyes tight waiting for the punches to come but they never did. Instead he heard something that shocked him to his core.

"Alright. I accept your offer po." Tigress said trying to hide her blush.

Po looked over at tigress and moved the sheets so she can get warm at night.

Tigress slowly made her way to the bed giving her back to po. Po slowly put the sheets over tigress and was trying hard to sleep but he saw tigress shivering and he thought of an idea that can get him killed but he did it anyways. He grabbed tigress by the waist and pulled her closer to him. His face was red that you can mistake po for a tomato. Tigress was shocked at this sudden move but when she was going to say something she felt his fur brush up against hers and she couldn't help but relax a little. Then po put his right arm on tigress's side and she turned so red that you could see through her fur. Po then started to slowly sleep until his head was onto of tigress's and she couldn't contain a purr that echoed through the room. She never purred before so it was hard for her to stop until she felt po's hand on her stomach. He was spooning tigress and this made her relax more. Then po fell asleep but tigress was awake and when po inhaled tigress scent it drove him wild. His palms started to sweat and he was breathing harder. Tigress soon feel asleep but when she did po then woke up and looked at the sleeping tiger and couldn't help but stare for a while until he leaned forward and kissed tigress on the forehead. It was hard to do but po eventually found how to do it without disturbing the tiger and kissed her forehead while saying "Goodnight tigress, sleep well." With a smile on his face and soon fell asleep again.

Unbeknownst to either warrior that the mysterious figure stood by a tree branch with the moon behind her showing her shadow.

"Sleep well panda, for you have no idea what's going to happen." And with that said the figure moved back to the shop with a sleeping fox and tied up pig in the back of the store. Then the uniform was ready for tomorrow for master tigress.

"Good, this will work but let's just change it a little." Then claws where unsheathed and the fabric was cut.

"Soon father, the prophecy you said will come to be and I'll be waiting.

Boom. Another chapter done. This one took a lot of class time to do so I lost it once then I had to redo it. So the next chapter will be posted tomorrow, maybe even 2 chapter.

Song comes next chapter. Remember any comment or questions then just post and I'll see them and respond.


	4. Song

Hello people of fanfiction. I want to say that it's been crazy to make this chapter while in school and working. I just want to say that this chapter should have been longer but my sister erased everything I made and it was crazy, anyways here is the new chapter.

I don't own kung fu panda.

It was early in the morning, before the crack of dawn and the ladies of the shade have been sleeping, all except one. The leader Song needed to wake up early due to short supplies in the camp and running low on medical supplies. Ever since she hit her heat, song would beat anyone to a pulp if they made her mad and there has been many injuries because of it. Some had broken bones some had a few bruises, but get song extremely mad and she puts you in a full body cast. It's been only two days since her heat and no girl was safe from songs wrath. Since song took control of the camp from Su, she has been retraining each snow leopard to use their thief skills to be put to better use. The camp had lock pickers, trap designers, medics, and actors. With a lot of time and practice, they were hired as security designers for wealthy folks, the medics where hired as healers and nurses, and actors got a job for dinner entertainment and opera cast, and the designers got jobs for building wood work such as tables and cooking utensils. After hard work, the camp made most of its money because of them. But song tried not to let the camp go hungry because of her so the mission is to send a group of 10 to the closest village to get supplies.

Until there was a knock on her door. When song opened the door it was her Ming one of the twins and songs best friend.

Good morning Ming. What can I do for you today? Song asked in a happy tone.

Well I have already made the assumption and the list of supplies we will need. The closest place we can get the herbs for and medicine would be the valley of peace. Ming said while pointing at a map that was laid on the table.

But song wasn't listening. Since her friend said valley of peace, song thought about po and she began to purr. The thought of po made her go limb and very aroused.

Hello. Earth to song. Ming was snapping her fingers in front of song to try to get her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What happened?" Song said in a confused voice.

Well I was explaining what we need and where we are going and all of a sudden you were in a daydream state.

Song was thinking of po and what could she do if she saw him. Maybe go on a date and watch the stars then eventually lead him to a hotel room where she can lose her innocence to him. But when she thought of this she was in another daydream.

"Okay enough games." Ming said in a very annoyed tone. She got in front of song and started to shack her making song look at her with a death glare with a growl leaving her throat and with a tone that exclaimed you better run for your life and don't ever stop.

"Why did you do that? I was having a very amazing dream and I didn't get to see the outcome because of you." Songs eyes were like sharp daggers, threatening to kill you if you look into them.

"Well you said that you want to go to the valley don't you? Then those is your chance, go to him and claim him as yours." Ming said in a nervous tone because one wrong word and she could be next in the infirmary.

"You know I would love to see my little yin-yang cub more than anything, but it's been a long time since I've seen him. Who knows, he could already have found a mate by now." Song said trying hard to pull back tears that were threatening to come out of her eyes at the thought of another woman making po happy.

"Maybe he is still single, remember no girls wanted to be with him and u-."

Ming never got to finish her sentence since song rushed up to her back against the wall and is squeezing the life out of her friend. With a cold and venomous tone song replied "How dare you say such a thing you slut!? If I didn't know any better I think you are trying to bad mouth my po." With eyes that can burn and blind someone song was looking at her and squeezing tighter. Ming trying to speak but failing, her lungs need air and she can't talk with song in her throat. With as much breath Ming can muster, she said "no I don't mean that at all. I'm saying he can be single still..."

As soon as song heard this she let go of Ming.

"Do you actually believe that he is still single or are you just making that up so I wouldn't kill you?" Song said with a smile in the beginning then with a murderous look.

Ming was taking in so much air breathing heavily as soon as song let her go. "I actually believe that he can still be single. After all after what we have hear stories about po and the five, there have never been a story or rumor that po is in a relationship or if he got married or found a mate." She said while crawling to a corner and shivering in fear.

Song's thoughts.

Can po still be single? I think he might be single, but I don't know what to do. Can he love me like I love him or does he see me as a friend?

As soon as song thought of this she was starting to tear up.

Knock. Knock.

Both felines turned their attention to the door and broke song out of her thoughts. She walked over towards the door and she opened it. As soon as she did she saw a white-throated needletail (the fastest bird in the world). He was wearing a navy blue pants that went up to his talons and a satchel that looked like a backpack. He was tall enough to reach song to the neck. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hello are you song?" He had a deep voice and had a charming smile.

"Um. Yes. How can I help you?" Man this guy is coming at the worst possible time. I am trying to teach my friend not to make assumptions about my po and I can't do that with this guy here.

"Hello my name is church and I have come with a message from the valley of peace."

Song was shocked to hear this. And was happy to hear this.

"Um. If I may ask who is it from?" Song asked curious as to who send it. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Yes it's from the dragon warrior..."

As soon as song hear dragon warrior, she didn't waste any time and took the scroll from his hand and threw 5 gold coins while thanking him and closing the door in his face.

Song took the scroll and went to the kitchen where she sat down and put it down in the center of the table.

Should I open it? What if it's an invitation to a wedding? What if its po's? I just can't open it. I don't think I can live without him. Ming walked in the kitchen cautiously while reaching for a knife to use for defense. She took the knife and looked at song who had a sad face. With all her might and courage she was walking towards the dangerous feline.

"What's w-w-wrong song?" She tried to sound brave to intimidate song but was failing miserably.

"I am trying to read this scroll that came from po, but I can't. I mean what if it's for a wedding? Or if something bad happened to him?" Song said trying not to sound scared or concerned but couldn't.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I can read the message and tell you what it means." Trying to help her friend and leader.

"Please do. But if it's nothing I want to hear, then try to let me have it slowly." Song replied with a pleading tone. When song said this she was praying that it was a good thing. Ming then took the scroll and was reading it. Song was crossing everything she had and was too scared to wait that she couldn't breathe. Ming finished reading it and there was a smile on her face.

"Well I got good news for you. This is an invitation to come to the valley of peace to be on a date with po." Ming said while song looked up at Ming and was trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or lying. "Are you telling the truth or are you lying to me?" Song said standing from her chair and unleashed her claws while looking at Ming with a murderous look.

"It's…. Well how about this. You read it if you won't believe me" Ming said while passing the scroll to song. She took it from her grasp and looked at it.

_**Dear song,**_

_**It's been a while since we have seen each other and I was wondering if you would like to come and visit me at the valley of peace. I'm sad that you're not here so I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date at Mr. Pings noodle shop.**_

_**If you agree please come and find me.**_

_**P.S. I can't wait to see you.**_

_**Sincerely Po.**_

Song finished reading the scroll and had a big smile on her face.

"I can't believe it po is asking for me to go on a date with him. I am so happy." Song said while jumping for joy.

"But don't forget to get our supplies that we need if you are going to the valley." Ming said while putting the knife down and looking at her friend.

"If I go then I'm going to need to get some new clothes for my date with po." Song said smiling then thinking about their date and what could happen after their date.

**A few hours of preparing **

Song was already packed with all the ladies of the shade at the entrance of their camp.

"And remember ladies, Ming will be leader for a few days. But remember, if you get out of line I will return with thirst for blood." Song said smiling but at the same time with a murderous tone.

But while song was giving her goodbyes, a figure was watching them on a tree with glowing red eyes.

"Commander, everything is going ok here. The snow leopard will leave to the valley of peace now and get the mission ready. Make sure the others are prepare to move out." The person was church. Then he flew out near the mountains. Then taking something outside his satchel was a smoke stick. Taking out the cap and making a small fire he lit the fuse and was lighting it up. Then was moving the smoke back and forth creating a green smoke.

A figure was circling around him. Then landed in front of him. The figure was wearing all black as night and all you can see was its eyes.

"Hello brother, good to see you after all this time. But I just wish this was for good news. Remember the mission must go without a hitch and no one must see any of us, and don't try to be around the target."

"Easy Carolina, remember what father told us, to complete the mission we must be at our best and no distraction or show emotions because it's not real." Church said trying to be serious.

"Easy church, or should I say Jr.?" Carolina said with a grin.

"Ok, then tell the others to get ready to move out. We must stop her before she gets to po and poisons him." With that said, they moved out and left.

**The entrance of the valley of peace (18 hours later)**

"I'm here, finally. I can't wait to see po again." Song said with a smile. After searching for po, she heard villagers talking about the incident with po and song was worried more than ever. She grabbed a random villager and asked him.

"Where is the dragon warrior now?" Song said frightened.

"He is in the hospital. Just walk straight ahead until you see the merchants and take a right, then walk straight until you see the hospital." The rabbit said while gesturing with his hands.

"Thank you sir." Song said while running on all fours forgetting that she was tired. When she got to the hospital she asked a nurse who pointed her to a room.

When song pushed the door open, what she saw shocked her to her core. In front of her was po and tigress while po was spooning tigress. Tigress was purring at the gesture and was moaning a little when she felt po's morning erection. Po was groaning as well when he smelled tigress's scent and was holding her tighter. Song was so mad that she yelled PO!

Po and tigress woke up fast because of the shout and po turned red when he knew that there were two females in the room while he was holding tigress and he could feel that he was erect. Tigress was shocked to see that po was big and she couldn't stop her purrs from escaping. Then both looked where the shout came from.

SONG?! Both po and tigress said shocked and yelled out.

End chapter

I know that some want to know automatically what is going to happen but I want the suspense to happen. I would like to thank Ladie Shadow 92, AverageLucas, and AlienHeart1915 for the support. Thanks, you're awesome.

Post the new chapter tomorrow as well.


	5. Short chapter

Sorry for the short chapter but it's this or nothing.

There was silence in the room. Song was mad, tigress was growling at song while purring at po while seeing him in his erect state, and po was blushing so hard that he looked like a red balloon.

"What are you doing here song?" Po said while covering his pride with the sheets.

"Well I came here to go on our date from the scroll you sent me po." Song looked at po in a friendly way but when she saw tigress all she did was growl at the striped bitch.

"What scroll?" Po was confused but at the same time happy to see his friend again.

Upon hearing this song got the scroll from a pouch she has been traveling with and handed it to him. Po was reading it but then knew the writing and who it belongs too but in his mind he was laughing at his father's attempt to embarrass him and it was working.

"Alright Song. We can go but later today since I'll be recovering in a few hours." Po said with a smile and saw song and she was smiling also. But tigress wasn't smiling, she was shooting daggers at po and showing her teeth at him but with one look of his jade green eyes caused her to feel light headed and her legs wobble.

"Alright po. I needed to get some shopping done anyways. So I'll wait for you by the jade palace steps in 6 hours." Song said with a smile hoping he would agree with her.

"Alright Song, see you then." Po said with his signature smile and song left. But as soon as he turned his head he saw tigress and remembered what happened and both looked away from each other blushing for a few minutes in silence.

"So did you really send song that scroll?" Tigress broke the silence with a curious look on her face.

"No. My-" Po tried to explain but was caught off guard from tigress as she kissed po passionately but realized what she was doing so she started to back away until po caught her and kissed her back with the same amount of passion.

"Hey po I was wondering if-" Song came back into the room and was shocked to see the person she loved was being kissed by this striped slut. "GET OFF HIM!" Song roared at tigress and ran towards her and grabbed her by her vest and with all her strength pulled tigress off po but got a whimper from him and a roar from tigress. A catfight was unleashed and so where the claws. After 10 minutes of fighting both felines had 90% of their clothes ripped off from the other and po was trying to not stare but his guy instincts kicked in and saw both song and tigress in their own fighting stance and growling at each other his prime was rising at seeing both partially naked felines in front of him. Tigress threw song but didn't knew where and she ended up throwing her at po and when she did she automatically regretted her decision.

Song was regaining her composure and realized that she was in front of po and when she moved her legs she was able to feel his prime near her womanhood. Song couldn't help but purr in want and po was groaning when he felt her want and he couldn't suppress a growl from his throat. Tigress upon hearing this rushed to pull off song of her panda until they all hear something that made everyone scared.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" A shout came near the door.

"Master." Both Masters said in unison scared of the red panda killing both masters.

The weird part was that instead of being beaten, there was silence and when both masters looked up they saw monkey and viper near the door with their mouths open in shock.

"Nothing to look at." Tigress said but when she looked down most of her clothes was destroyed. And got the blanket that po had.

"I want to see you all in the Jade Palace immediately." Shifu was serious but looked pissed off.

"Yes Master." They all said in unison.

Hello people of Fanfiction. I am sorry that it took a while to update. I lost my inspiration for a while. If you want another story I do have A human? Story. I will try to post as soon as possible. Thanks to Ladie Shadow 92 to help me.


End file.
